Littlest Scardy Squirrel
by CollinAndMario2000
Summary: Scardy Squirrel and his friends was teleported to Littlest Pet Shop, They must do something that they didn't do.
1. A Scaredyish Beginning

Scardy slowly opens his eyes, and says "Huh, where am i"

"You are at Downtown City" said Blythe

"Who said that?" Said Scardy

"Huh?, a girl?" Said Scardy

"Dave, Nestor, Paddy, Sally, Buck, Sue and Hatton?, What the heck Is that talking creature?" Said Scardy

"I'm Blythe, This is my Friends, Zoe, Russell, Minka, Sunil, Vinnie, Pepper, Penn. And Collin" said Blythe

"Hey? Where's Collin?" Said Pepper

"Oh, Collin is a goofy meerkat" said Blythe

"Scardy, If this happens again, You're fired" said Nestor

"Dave, if this happens again, you are done with a red thingy" said Nestor

"How come this city has no water on the road?" Said Sally

"IDK" said Scardy

Blythe came to his room.

"Vinnie, smell his butt" said Blythe

Vinnie smells Collin's Butt. he wakes up.

"Vinnie, why did you smell my butt?" said Collin

"Blythe wants me to" said Vinnie

"BLYTHE!" said Collin

"My beautiful paddleball!" Said Paddy

Paddy's eyes are filled with tears, but wiped them off.

Dave came to Blythe's room

"Oh, fasions" said Dave

Blythe came up the dumbwaiter ane saw Dave doing.

"What the hay, Dave what are you doing?" Said Blythe

"Just Looking a Fasion stuff" said Dave

Dave farts at Blythe

"Rotton Yuck" said Blythe

"Get out of my room" said Blythe

Blythe heard the Knock on the door and it was Roger Baxter

"Blythe, I have something to tell you, it's going to be sad" said Roger

"What" Blythe said in concerned

"Starting Tomorrow, it's going to be last day for me to be your dad" said Roger

"Why?, what is gonna happen after tomorrow?" Said Blythe

"I'm not gonna be your dad anymore" said Roger

"But, be my dad forever" said Blythe

"You have no choice, I'm not you're dad anymore after tomorrow" said Roger

Roger slowly closes Blythe's door

Blythe begins to cry and came down to LPS

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. A Scardyish Beginning pt 2

Meanwhile back at the Pet Shop, Scaredy, his friends and the pets were playing cards. Blythe came back with tears on here eyes.

"Hi Blythe, what's wrong" said Dave

She started to cry.

"What's wrong" said Russell

"My dad said he won't be my father" sobbed Blythe

"Oh no, this is a disaster!" Said Scaredy

"Did you know that we hurted Madison and Philappa's feelings" said Buck and Hatton

*Flashback Starts*

"Yeah, How come you have your stupid socks, Madison and your Stupid flats, Philappa" said Buck

Philappa and Madison starts to cry.

*Flashback Ends*

"Seriously?" Said Scaredy

"Question?, What's Blythe's Favorite Show?" Said Sue (Not a Sue that is Blythe's friend, a Sue that is Scardy's girlfriend)

"I think Blythe's favorite show is Diners Drive in and Dives" said Buck

"She only likes Fashion stuff" said Hatton

During feeding time

Buck is eating candy, Hatton is eating Candy, Scaredy is eating Donuts, Dave is eating Popcorn, Sue is eating donuts and the pets are eatingpet food and Blythe is eating Chicken with her dad.

After Dinner

"Where's Blythe?" Said Dave

"She's at School with Sue" said Russell

At school

This is my friends, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson and Jasper Jones. Sue sees a another Sue and gets jealous.

"Sue!" Said Sue Patterson

"Do you want a battle?" said Sue Patterson

"Sure" said Sue

Chapter 3 will come, But, Chapter 3 will have a little violence and I will do a crossover of Despicable Me and Littlest Pet Shop or Rainbowfreak111 may do a Despicable Me and Littlest Pet Shop crossover


	3. Battle Then a Crying Problem

At the School Gym, Sue Patterson is battling with Sue Squirrel.

"Ok, Sue Patterson vs Sue Squirrel" said A wrestling announcer

The battle starts

"Ok, Prepare to lose" said Sue Squirrel

"Oh yeah, You will lose" said Sue Patterson

They started battling, after that they are beaten by each other.

"And the winner is... Sue Squirrel" said a wrestler announcer

"good game" said Sue Patterson

At the pet shop, Dave is at Blythe's room, sleeping and Blythe and Sue Squirrel woke him up by smacking him.

"Did I tell you not to go to my Room" said Blythe

"No, you did not" said Dave

"This is the last time, do not go to my room, how did you go to my room" Yelled Blythe

"The Dumbwaiter" said Dave

"Get down to the pet shop!" Said Blythe

Dave went down the Dumbwaiter

Blythe locks the dumbwaiter, so Dave can't enter but unlocks it when the pets are here.

Blythe then thinks about her former father, Roger and loudly starts crying.

Her loud cry noise wall all over the world including The studio, Philappa heard it

"Whoa, what was that noise, reminds me of dumb Buck" said Philappa

The pets heard it at the Littlest Pet Shop

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Said Russell

Scaredy enter the pet shop, Saying "I bet Blythe is crying"

Scaredy then got shocked at Yelled "BLYTHE IS CRYING?, GO TO THE DUMBWAITER"

So Scaredy and the pets went up the dumbwaiter and knocked the door

A sobbing Blythe unlocks the Dumbwaiter and opens the dumbwaiter

"Scaredy, you are right, Blythe is crying"

"WHAT WOULD WE DO!" Said Scaredy

Hello, I am doing ideas to cheer up Blythe for Chapter 4. Put your ideas for cheering up Blythe in the review section in this chapters.


End file.
